dragonprincefandomcom-20200223-history
Sarai/History
History Sarai, like her sister Amaya, was a warrior and had been a soldier in Katolis’ military. Prior to her marriage to Harrow, she had her son, Callum, with an unknown man. After marrying Harrow, Sarai had given birth to her second son, Ezran. Sarai was said to have had a difficult time adjusting to her life in royalty, but strived to be a great queen for her people and children. When Annika and Neha, the queens of Duren, pleaded to Harrow and Sarai to share their food to survive a growing famine, Harrow agreed despite Katolis not having enough food to feed the other kingdom and itself. Viren, in order to avert the consequences of Harrow's decision, discovered a dark magic ritual that could bring warmth and fertility to the two kingdoms with the heart of a Magma Titan. While Harrow supported Viren's plan, Sarai resented the idea, for she believed that dark magic was too easy of a solution and that no one should not kill an innocent creature despite the good intentions. Nonetheless, she reluctantly joined her husband on the expedition in order to protect him.Book Two, Chapter 5:"Breaking the Seal" After an arduous journey through Xadia, where the Magma titan lived, Sarai was able to kill the creature by thrusting a spear straight into its chest, allowing the expedition party to retrieve its heart. However, due to the burden of transporting the wounded and the titan's heart, they weren't able to escape Xadia in time and the Dragon King, Avizandum, found and attacked them. Viren, Annika, and Neha stayed behind to hold the dragon off so that the others could return with the heart. Sarai realized that if Viren did not return, there would be no one to perform the spell and the mission would be in vain. She rode back and told Harrow that she would see him on the other side. During the skirmish, Avizandum killed Annika and Neha with a swipe of his tail before giving chase to Sarai and Viren. The Archdragon then fired a bolt of lightning that struck close to the two humans before flying away. Viren survived the blast, but Sarai was mortally wounded.Book Two, Chapter 6:"Heart of a Titan" She could only take her last breath as Viren held her in his arms, which was contained in a jar and eventually used to enchant a weapon that would slay Avizandum.Book Three, Chapter 6:"Thunderfall" A memorial in her honor was later built in the Valley of Graves. Book One - Moon An Empty Throne Amaya, Gren and Viren visit Sarai's grave as they all reminisce some of the good times they had with her. Book Two - Sky Breaking the Seal Sarai poses with her family for a portrait, including their newborn son Ezran. After a long day, she settles in bed with her husband and a plate of jelly tarts, learning about his worries to be a just king, as well as a dream where Lady Justice had given him guidance to treat all people equally. She shows her support before cheering him up by wiping jelly from his nose and cracking a joke. After hearing of Duren's terrible famine, and a potential solution that requires slaying a Magma Titan, Harrow approaches Sarai for her opinion on the matter while sparring. Sarai, whom is feeling compassionate for the innocent creature, explains to her husband that killing the titan and use of dark magic would not magically promise the end of all problems and begs him not to go through with the plan, but is forced to accept that she cannot change his mind. Despite her disapproval, she stands with Harrow, honoring their marriage vows to protect each other at all times. She joins the hunt for the titan and observantly listens to the plan to take it down, before joking around with her sister Amaya. Once they find the enemy, she prepares to fight. Heart of a Titan To be added. Breathe Sarai appears in Callum's dream as her son is suffering from a fever that he contracted after using dark magic. She tells him that in order to recover, he needs to focus on the present and take deep breaths while doing so. Callum manages to follow his mother's advice and the two share a hug as Sarai tells him that she will always love him. Book Three - Sun Thunderfall Sarai appears in a flashback as Viren remembers the events surrounding her death. Not long after she succumbs to the wounds inflicted by Avizandum, Viren collects her dying breath and keeps it in a jar. Her breath later becomes an ingredient for a dark magic spell that enchants her spear, used to penetrate Avizandum's chest. As her spear is thrown towards the dragon, her voice can be heard screaming "Noooo!", implying that she disagrees with killing the Dragon King even after her death. References }} Navigation Category:Histories